


Tambourines, Triangles, and Tea

by Jetainia



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/F, Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Jaskier, Valdo Marx being Valdo Marx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: In which Jaskier makes an instrument and so Valdo Marx also makes an instrument.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 2





	Tambourines, Triangles, and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing of the history of these instruments so we're ignoring all of that and saying that these two things were created by these two rival bards in this time period and location.

Jaskier was scowling as she stomped into the apartment she shared with Yennefer near Oxenfurt Academy. That absolute prick! _Oh, look at me, I’m so cool I made a new instrument._ His instrument could go drown in a river, who needed a triangle of metal that chimed when you hit it anyway? He just wanted to show up Jaskier, _as usual_.

Jaskier hadn’t even been planning on making a big deal of the instrument she’d made for Ciri, but bloody _Valdo Marx_ just had to get involved, didn’t he? If Jaskier created something, he had to make something ‘better’. The tambourine had been created as a lightweight alternative to a drum with more versatility so that Ciri could take it with her while on the Path.

Sure, it would have been nice to have some recognition for creating the instrument or having people other than Ciri see its potential and master it in their own way. Jaskier had even thought that if it did well enough, she could go back on the Path herself and not have to worry about making enough in nightly performances to feed herself or afford a roof over her head.

She’d felt a flush of pride whenever she saw Ciri play the tambourine she’d created and now _Valdo_ had made it a competition. Well, fine. If he wanted a competition so badly, she’d give him one. She’d show the world that her tambourine was so much better than his _triangle_. The bastard hadn’t even put any thought into the naming of his instrument! _Oh, it has a triangular shape? Guess I’ll call it a triangle then_.

“Jaskier?” Yennefer asked, wondering what had her lover in such a strop.

“I’m going to show him,” Jaskier seethed. “I’ll show him once and for all that Jaskier the Bard is the best and no one cares about the two-bit bard that he is. Latest trend, who does he think he’s kidding. He couldn’t make a trend if he spent his whole life working on it. Who made a popular, Continent-sweeping song in two days? Certainly not _him_.”

“Ah,” Yennefer said. “Valdo.”

“ _Yes_. Valdo and his uppity airs and his arrogance and his stupid face.”

Yennefer hummed noncommittedly and went to put the kettle on. The rivalry between Jaskier and Valdo was well known, there had even been a few songs made about it, and she knew they both enjoyed it no matter how much they scratched and spat at each other. When Jaskier was done plotting revenge for whatever Valdo had done this time, the tea would be done and Yennefer might even be able to convince Jaskier to indulge in a nice long cuddle.


End file.
